


Love of sex

by YesicaRojas9



Category: Constantine (2005), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masks, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Clark solo queria algo y lo consiguió.
Relationships: John Constantine/Clark Kent
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

  
John estaba en una habitación de la casa del misterio, recordando cuándo Lucifer le habia sacado todo el cáncer de sus pulmones, en como Dios se lo queria llevar. Dejo de pensar en el pasado tenia que tener la mente en otro lado, como en su novio Clark Kent o muchos lo llaman Superman. 

Se sorprende de si mismo en como de que un hombre como Superman sea su novio creia que era solo cosa del momento pero no que tenga que durar un año y medio de que las personas vean a su heroe tratar de llamar la atención de una persona. 

Habian tenido sexo muchas veces, bajo el consumo del alcohol y a veces de las drogas, no era un hombre perfecto para Clark por sus vicios y su forma de hablar tratando a las personas un poco mal. 

El sexo con Clark dependia de como estaba caliente los dos, nunca habian cumplido la fantacia del otro que John llegara a dudar que Clark tuviera una fantasía ya que el grandote se sonroja cuando hablan de sexo. 

Estaba por ir a hacer algo pero Clark estaba en la puerta de la casa del misterio que no dudo en cargarlo y salir volando sin una explicación ni nada. Tenia una mochila con ella, John solo pensó que queria que lo acompañara a la casa de Martha y lo que no se esperaba era un motel y no de esos moteles simples. 

Las mejillas de John se pusieron roja si es se pudiera notar por la luz roja, Clark habia dejado la mochila al lado de la cama para estar preparado de lo que estaria por hacer con John. 

\- Vamos a pasarla bién mi amor. - Dijo Clark con una sonrisa de que no se le va a escapar nada. Atrajo a John a su cuerpo comenzó a besarlo. 

\- Clark basta... - No estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo, se estaba calmando cuando su pareja le esta tocando el cuerpo. 

\- Te extraño John te extraño demasiado y quiero que me quieras mucho. - Susurrando en la oreja de John, sus manos se aferraba a la cintura. - Te necesito por favor... 

\- Clark... - Gimiendo por el apretón que recibia en su culo. - Si así... 

\- Lo deseas tanto como yo, te quiero mi amor... Te amo mucho... - Uniendo de nuevo sus labios con lo de John. 

John saco la lengua apenas que Clark no dudo en chuparlo, frotaba su pene con lo de Clark, sintiendo la dureza de ese pene. 

John solo acepta quiere estar con el, lo necesita también y quiere amarlo como nunca en la vida, no tuvo una mejor infancia y tampoco era la persona menos tolerable de la humanidad pero Clark lo soporta y lo ama como es. 

Se quita la corbata y la camisa dejandola en el suelo, sus labios se unen a lo de Clark abriendo su boca para profundizar el besó sentir la lengua calida de su pareja. Clark lo levanta un poco y las piernas de John aprietan su cintura. 

Clark rompió el beso fingiendo embestir a John. 

La ropa de John paso a segundo plano dejandola tirara en alguna parte de la habitación, acosto a su novio a la cama comenzaba a darle besos por el cuello y también dejarle chupetones e incluso unas mordidas en esa piel que mas de una vez habia marcado, bajaba por el toraz atacando uno de los pezones comenzo con lamer la aureola del pezon y el otro lo apretaba con los dedos estirandolo y apretandolo. 

Chupo el pezón con suavidad escuchando los gemidos de John era una buena señal que estaba haciendolo bien, ama los pezones de John no queria ponerle nada por miedo a dañar algo que le gusta chupar y jugar con ellos esa fantasía lo va a dejar para otro momento. 

\- Clark... 

John se puso boca abajo poniendo una almohada debajo de su vientre, Clark habia dado una nalgada fuerte dejandole rojo. 

\- Mas despacio animal eso dolió. - Se quejo por el golpe que recibió en su gluteos.

\- ¿Como me llamaste? - Dandole otra nalgada. - Nadie te dio permiso de hablarme así puta. - Dandole otra nalgada que John solto un gemido. - A la putas como tú deben respetar a su amo. - Otro más. - Yo sere un animal pero tú eres una putita que quiere pene y lo llenen de semen. 

\- Lo siento Clark... Lo siento... 

\- Callate puta. - Agarrandole de la cara para que le mire bien. - Vamos puta dilo de nuevo. 

\- Animal... Eres un animal. - Recibiendo un cachetazo le dolio apenas se estaba poniendo duro en que el pegara. 

\- Me llamaste animal y tengo que corregir esa boca tuya. - Abriendo la boca y escupir dentro. - Te tienes que mirar a ti mismo John, dices que no te gusta pero tus ojos y tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario. - Metiendo un dedo dentro de la boca de John solto los cabellos. - Te estas frotando contra la almohada para que se te vaya la calentura mi amor. - Sacando los dedo de la boca de John. - Deberias aprender a respetarme o traere a un perro para que folle y aprendas tu lugar. 

\- Tu me provocas esto Clark, tienes que corregidme tu y no un perro. 

\- Tocate en frente mio mi amor, quiero ver lo que haces cuando estas solo. 

John se puso boca arriba en la cama tenía que hacer algo que hace siempre pero en frente de su novio, separo las piernas dejando a la vista su entrada sentia vergüenza en que su pareja le viera hacer cosas sucias, Clark se relamio los labios tenia pensado en hacer algo con esa entrada de John. 

John se estaba masturbando, soltaba uno que otro gemido bajo le estaba costando un poco en ponerse caliente, Clark noto que su pareja le costaba ponerse caliente ya que estaba haciendo algo que no estaba acostumbrado.

\- Vamos amor puedes hacerlo, quiero ver como te tocas. - Animando a John que este tiene las mejillas sonrojadas. - Solo un poquito mi amor quiero ver como te meter los dedos dentro y lo sacas por favor John. 

Clark lo pedia con un poco de súplica queria ver a John tocarse, le animaba para que se tocara con mas ganas. 

\- Si eso es mi amor... Tocate como yo disfruto cuando te tocó con ganas. - Separando un poco mas piernas y ver la entrada agarrando la mano izquierda y llevarlo a su boca chupandolo dejandolo cubierto con saliva lo saco de su boca. - Mete el dedo de a poquito mi amor. 

John se metio dos dedos dentro suyo, Clark lo miraba como con una cara de satisfacción. De a poco se tocaba con ganas sin sentir vergüenza de que le viera hacer éso. 

\- Si asi mi amor... Tienes ganas de venirte tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo. - Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila sacandonse los anteojos tirandolo en alguna parte. - Eso es... Me encanta como te tocas... Tu entrada se estira bién... 

\- Clark... Clark... Me voy a venir por favor... Ahhh... ahhh... - Manchando su vientre y barbilla con su propio semen. 

Clark no dudo en lamer en limpiar a John con la lengua, John sentia vergüenza en como Clark le estaba limpiando y que este tragara todo el semen. 

\- Mira lo que traje. - Mostrándole una máscara victoriana. - Quiero que te lo pongas. 

John se lo puso estaba cumpliendo una fantacia de Clark, no entendia eso del uso de mascara su boca no estaba tapada por la mascara. Clark se habia puesto la suya era una blanca y estaba solo con unos boxer negro, el pene de Clark estaba parado.

John no sabia que hacer ahora, estaba nervioso en que va a hacer Clark con el, va a terminar follado pero como lo va a hacer, Clark busco algo en la mochila que habia traido encima, hasta que sonrio dandole a entender a John que habia encontrado lo que buscaba. 

John trago duro en ver a Clark sacar una fusta de cuero, iba a tener sexo sucio y masoquista, gimio por ver a Clark así un hombre dominante y peligroso no era se ver a Clark asi todo los dias y el tenia todo el placer de hacerlo. 

\- Quiero que me chupes el pene ahora mismo. - Pegandole en el muslo dejandole una leve marca. - Mientras tiene esto dentro. - Mostrandole dos bolitas chinas que no dudo en meterle dentro y lo prendio. 

\- Ahhh... - Retorciendose de placer y gemir de placer en que esas bolitas podria provocarle mucho placer. 

\- Shhh... Tranquilo mi amor todavía ahi mucho por disfrutar. 

John se puso de rodillas en el suelo y Clark se saco el boxer liberando su miembro. 

\- Tan dulce eres John. - Agarrando su pene dandole unos golpecitos en los labios de John que este sonrió. - Quiero llenar tu estomago con mi venida. 

John chupaba el pene de Clark como podia, el juguete no le ayudaba para mantenerse concentrado en darle sexo oral a Clark. 

\- ¿Te gusta putita? - Preguntó Clark Agarrandole de los cabellos sin lastimarlo. - Tu coño de perra quiere otro juguete más? - Follandose la boca de John. - Me voy a venir tantas veces en tu boca que vas a querer mi leche hasta en la sopa. - Sacando su pene de la boca, un hilo fino de saliva unia el pene y la lengua de John. 

\- Clark... Por favor mi amor la quiero de nuevo en mi boca... Damela. - Pidiendo de nuevo ese pene que fue complacido, dejo que le follara la boca a su gusto, la punta tocaba su garganta. 

\- Si asi mi amor... ahhh... ahhh... Lo estas tomando muy bién... La tragas como un profecional. 

Se vino en la boca de John sin sacar su pene dejando que se lo trague por completó, John se vino por segunda vez las dos bolitas en el culo le estaba haciendo perder el sentido. 

\- Te viniste sin que te toque, que puta eres. - Sonriendo en como estaba John. - Lo hiciste bién mi amor... Te dare un premio por dejarme corregir esa boca tuya. 

Levantó a John cargandolo como un costal de papas, busco lo que tenia en la mochila hasta que lo encontró su célular comenzo a sacarse una foto. 

\- Perfecto John, debería sacarte una foto en donde tu culo salga mi semen a montón, pero tengo algo parecido. - Dejando el celular de lado y sacar algo que lo va a disfrutar mucho. - Traje cremita para tú culito. 

\- ¿Qué? 

Clark volvio acostar a John a la cama dejandolo boca abajo y separar las piernas de este, acerco la crema en el culo de John.

\- No que haces. 

\- No tengas vergüenza mi amor, solo somos nosotros dos y nadie mas. - Sacando las bolitas y meter la crema dentro. - Que rico te comeria ahora el culo ahora mismo pero no lo voy a hacer. - Metiendo las bolillas de nuevo, puso la poca crema en su pene y fue metiendolo dentro. 

Clark comenzo a follarse a John, que este solto un grito de placer al sentir lo placentero que era tener cosas dentro suyo. 

\- Eso es mi amor... Lo estas recibiendo bién... Una rica crema va a salir de este culito... Tan apretado y rica que esta este culito. - Acercando su boca al cuello de John mordiendole varias veces e incluso en la union del cuello al hombro. - No muerdas las almohada quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre... 

John gemia y sus ojos estaban llorosos por el placer que estaba recibiendo, una de las bolitas tocaba su próstata. La crema estaba saliendo cada vez que Clark sacaba el pene, una linea de crema se deslizaba en el muslo de John. Clark le decia cosas sucias, de lo increíble que se veia de esa forma. 

\- Me aburrí de esta posición. - Saliendo de golpe, quedandose acostado en la cama. 

John entendió lo que Clark queria ahora, tenia que montar el pene de Clark su piernas temblaba su culo estaba abierto que las bolilla salia por si sola junto con la crema. Agarro el pene de Clark y fue metiendola dentro. 

\- Tan apretado mi amor. - Dijo Clark apretando los gluteos de John con suavidad. - ¿Como puedes seguir apretado mi amor? Te follo todo el tiempo pero aprietas mucho. 

John comenzo a montar, sus mejillas estaban rojas su mente estaba en otra parte, solo queria que lo llenara de semen y la crema ayudaba a que entrara mas profundo de el. Clark agarro al fusta siempre la dejaba cuando la necesita y podría pegar a John las veces qur quiera. 

\- Tan lindo mi amor. - Teniendo su mano libre apretando el vientre de John. - Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo cumpliendo todos mis deseos. - Uso la fusta pasando el cuero por el pene de John, su novio estaba duro de nuevo eso es lo mejor cuando dejas pasar unos dias sin tener sexo mucha carga acumulada. 

\- Clark... Clark... Se siente bién mi amor... Mi amor... 

\- Me encanta cuándo montas mi pene. - Subiendo la fusta hasta los pezones de John y lo comenzó a apretar. - Tu culo es mío y de nadie mas, eres mio John Constantine y te voy a meter esto por el culo para que sepas a quien perteneces.

Clark agarro la cintura de John que se moviera mas rápido ta queria venirse dentro de ese culo, le dio un cachetazo y después le agarro del cuello sin apretarlo. Clark se vino primero y a los pocos segundo John manchando ambos vientres con su venida. Clark lo saco encima suyo dejando a John de costado. 

La crema mezclado con el semen salia de la entrada, Clark agarro las bolillas y fue metiendo una pero con lo abierto que estaba John está se salia, levanto una de las piernas de John dejandola en su hombro para ver mejor la entrada. Fue metiendo de nuevo pero esta vez metiendo las dos. 

\- Tu juguete sale solo mi amor. - Separando los gluteos de John y ver la entrada que las dos bolillas salia sola, apretaba la bolilla metiendola adentro, no escucho ningún gemido por parte de John, no dudo en meter la bolilla de golpe junto con sus dedos que John solto un gemido fuerte. - Eso si mi amor vamos gemi para mi... Nadie le va a importa lo que estemos haciendo... - Pasando la lengua en el muslo derecho donde tenia la linea de semen y crema no conforme con eso le mordió los muslos dejandole marcas notoria y la ultima parte donde mordio le hizo sangrar. 

\- Clark... Cla... Clark... 

\- Debi contar las veces que te viniste, te estas manchando mas de tu semen que el de mio. - Sacando las dos bolitas de golpe. - Estas estirado mi amor, pero se nota que quieres estar lleno de algo. - Metiendo la funta ahora solo era un poco lo metia y lo sacaba dejando que el cuero este cubierto con esa cosa blanca. - Que bonito. - Dejando la funta ahi adentró para ir por su celular sacándole foto de lo erótico que estaba John en ese momento se le habia ocurrido una idea lo ultimo que tenia para usar estaba en la mochila que no dudo en sacarlo. 

\- No amor por favor... - No queria que le sacara foto de esa manera. 

\- Solo tienes que relajarte, esto quedara entre nosotros dos mi amor. - Dijo Clark apretando la frutilla que tenia en la mano saco la funta y darle un golpe a John en la espalda. 

\- No quiero eso Clark por favor... - Sintiendo como esta metiendo los resto de una frutilla en su ano. - Esta fría... 

Clark levanto un poco la cintura de John metio su pene de golpe, comenzó a follarse a John, le estaba prendiendo eso de sentir lo poco de la crema y la frutilla dentro de John.

John se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza, comenzando a gemir y gritar como nunca no le importaba si el de al lado le escuchaba, estaba disfrutando mucho el sexo fuerte. Clark sentía que se estaba por venir en cualquier momento la entrada estrecha de John no le ayudaba para contenerse. 

\- Ahhh... ahhh... Si mas fuerte mi amor... Mas fuerte quiero que me folles... Asi... - Viniendose de nuevo, se estaba sintiendo vacío de tanto venirse. 

\- Que rápido mi amor... 

Clark se vino en unos pocos minutos, aun no estaba conforme pero ya habia ruinado a John con cumplir su fantasía sucia. 

\- Fue increíble nunca crei que cumplieras mi fantasía John. - Dijo Clark con una sonrisa en sus labios. 

Una parte de John lo habia disfrutado demasiado pero su otra parte queria agarrar a Clark y matarlo.


	2. 2

...  
Clark estaba en el baño del trabajo, se estaba masturbando por segunda vez en ese día. Recordar lo que le hizo a John en ese lugar lo calento demasiado y mas que lo habia grabado cuando se metia y sacaba la frutilla por su ano o cuándo lo lleno de semen y de cosas ahi adentró. Su celular era la prueba de su fantasía mas sucia que tenía. 

Habia intentando hacerlo con Lois pero ella no queria y decia que era algo desagradable en tener ese tipo de pensamientos, solo era una fantasía de una sola vez ni que lo quisiera hacer todos los días. 

\- John. 

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - Preguntó John con los brazos cruzados, miro a Clark de arriba a abajo, el pene de Clark estaba flacido después de que le escuchara masturbarse. 

\- Yo nada... Yo solo... 

John le obligo a sentarse de nuevo, se metio dentro del cubiculo del baño cerrando la puerta con el seguro, se saco el cigarrillo de la boca acercandolo a la cara de Clark, no lo escucho quejarse eso no era nada de lo que tenia planeado para Clark. 

\- Ahora te haces el timido después de lo que me hiciste en ese motel. - Agarrandolo de la corbata, se acerco a su rostro a unos milimetros de sus labios. - Te volviste un masoquista en ese lugar ahora vamos a hacer algo a mi modo. 

John habia esposado a Clark, las esposas tenia una pequeña kriptonita que con eso Clark no se va a liberar de él por mas que quiera. 

John se puso de rodillas agarrando el pene de Clark queria darle una lección placentera, el tambien podia jugar sucio. Fue metiendolo en su boca el gusto del semen le hizo saber a gloria le gustaba ese sabor, extraña el gusto del semen de su novio que le llenara el estomago de esa leche. 

Fue jugando con ese pene, lamiendolo o lo pasaba por sus labios como si fuera un lápiz labial el pre seminal le dejaba los labios brillosos, John saco la lengua pasando por lo largo del falo de carne, bajo un poco mas el pantalon junto con la ropa interior dejando a la vista los testiculos atrajo a Clark un poco mas a él, separando las piernas un poco jugo con los testículos de Clark, chupandolo con hambre mientras masturbaba el pene duro de Clark. 

Clark mordia la corbata queria que John le soltara el también quiere jugar y disfrutar del cuerpo de John, morderlo y follarlo como nunca, la lengua de John habia mojado por completó sus testículos dejandolo brilloso. 

John apreto el pene de Clark para que no se viniera pronto, le advirtió de que si se venía el juego se va a terminar y lo dejaria asi, desabotono la camisa de Clark dejando la vista los musculo marcados de su pareja, sonrió en como todo eso era suyo y de nadie más. Fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Clark con la lengua llegando hasta el cuello que no dudo en morderle con un poco de fuerza, sus manos apretaban los pectorales marcados. 

\- Tan firme y duros... Tu eres adicto a mi pezones... ¿Lo quieres chupar Clark?. - Pregunto con picardia mientras acercaba sus labios ahora a uno de los pezones de Clark y comenzar a chuparlo. - Te encanta mis pezones a veces me hago el dormido y te veo chupando mis pezones. 

Clark no podia responder va a gritar con tal de decir que si, queria hacerle de todo a John. 

El olor al cigarrillo de John le estaba volviendo loco, ama el olor de John a cigarrillo y alcohol ahora su novio lo estaba dominando y le calentaba por completó. A veces trataba de controlarse por el olor a cigarrillo le hacia recordar a John. 

John no dudo en meterse el pene de Clark ahora estando a horcajada, se habia quitado la ropa por completó solo tenia sus medias de color azul oscuro. Escucho que alguien entro al baño, Clark abrio los ojos de golpe que nadie tuviera ganas de entrar a los cubículo y viera mas de una persona dentro. 

\- Shhh... Trata de no gemir mi amor. - Moviendo sus caderas con fuerza. - Quieres que todos vean lo que estamos haciendo y te meteras en problemas uno muy malo. - Lamiendo la mejilla de Clark la desesperación que eso provocó a su amante y eso lo prendia de que alguien los llegara a ver, que este solto un gemido ya que había apretado un poco su culo. - Deberia dejar que vean como me follas y que Lois vea lo que se siente que su ex timido folle como un animal a su perra en celo, que me folle bien el coño de perra sucia adicta a las pollas. 

Clark solo deseaba que nadie escuchara a Clark hablar de esa manera, las personas entraban y salian, John contenia sus gemidos 

\- Si Clark la tienes enorme, por mas que me folles mi coño de perra sigue estrecha. - Susurrando en su oreja, abrazando el cuello. 

Escuchaba las voces de alguien hablando de donde estaba Clark, John se desabotono la camisa mostrando su pecho aun marcado. John se saco el pene por complero cambiando de posición, ahora su ojos miraban la puerta agarro el pene de Clark fue metiendolo en su ano con facilidad. 

\- Mi amor se siente increible en como me follas... Ahhh... ahhh... - Sonriendo de lo que estaba provocando el pene estaba tocando ese punto dulce que le volvia loco. - Para mi solito ahhhh... ahhhh... Tu enorme verga es deliciosa... Ahhh... ahhhh... 

\- Yoohn. - Tratando de no venirse enseguida la vista es increible, su pene entraba y salia en ese culo apretado, la forma en que John movia sus caderas. 

Alguien golpeo la puerta en donde estaba ellos dos y John miro abajo habia visto unos tacones de color rojo, los conocia perfectamente. 

\- Ahhh... Clark... Mi amor... Eres increíble mi amor... - Gimiendo cómo una puta que queria pollas. - Damelo todo mi amor... Quiero que te vengas dentro... ahhhh... ahhh... ahhh... - Sacando el seguro de la puerta y abriendola viendo a Louis. - Lo siento querida pero esta ocupado conmigo. - Sin dejar de moverse. - Esta follando algo que se volvió adicto le gusta llamarlo coño de perra en celo.... 

Lois se puso roja de lo que estaba viendo no dudo en cerrar la puerta de golpe, John estaba mas que conforme por hacerle ver a Lois Lanes que Clark ya no era nada suyo. Lois se habia ido con las mejillas rojas y sin saber que decir, no queria decir nada ya que no queria que la trataran de soplona. 

John se vino manchando el piso y la puerta pero eso no evitara que no dejara de moverse queria el semen de Clark dentro, 

\- Me llenaste por completó... - Llevando sus manos a su entrada, metiendo un dedo dentro para que el semen no saliera. - Espero que no te moleste por esto pero yo ya me voy a mi casa. - Liberando a Clark de las esposas, era increible que Clark siguiera duro despues de semenjante orgasmo que le hizo casi hinchar el vientre. 

\- John Constantine. - Llamo Clark recuperándose por completó. - Me voy a meter en problemas. 

Clark lo tomo del cuello tirandolo al piso, el ambiente se puso tenso, Clark separo las piernas de John y metio su pene de golpe comenzando a follarlo, no solo lo habia atado mas bien lo habia humillado a su ex novia. A la mierda si todos lo escuchaban queria cojer queria sacar esa enferma necesidad que sentia. 

John gemia el tiron de pelo y de que su culo se llenara de nuevo, solo queria humillar a Clark un poco pero este no estaba conforme con un poco se sexo, ambos querian mas de eso. 

No le importaba si alguien entraba en el baño y los viera, Clark salio de golpe levanto a John de la cintura dejandolo parado y que viera como ponia esa cara de Placer cuando lo folla. 

\- Mirate mi amor... - Teniendo una cara de completo loco, sus ojos rojos por provocar algo. - Como te follo como si no fueras nada. - Dandole un beso en la mejilla. - Esto no es nada. - Metiendo los dedos dentro de John comenzar a moverlo. - Quiero escucharte gritar ahora, me dejaste mas caliente de lo que estaba. 

\- Me encanta dejarte caliente Clark, porque siempre vienes a mi. - Dijo John Relamiendose los labios que Clark no dudo en besarle. 

Clark se puso de rodillas separando las nalgas de John viendo la entrada, no dudo en comerse ese culo y usando sus pulgares para abrirlo un poco y meter la lengua. 

\- Mirate. - Sacando los dedos y suplantando por su pene.

John miraba su cara mientras Clark lo estaba follando, comenzo a gemir sus manos se volvieron puños escuchaba los golpeteos a su tracero. Las personas que querían entrar al baño vieron a Clark con cara de sastifacion de lo que estaba haciendo con John que este gemia y tenia las piernas un poco separadas y el culo levantado. 

\- Si mi amor... Mi amor... - Pidiendo mas. - Por favor mi amor sigue asi... ahhh ahhhh... ahhh... 

\- Te voy a follar como yo quiera pequeña puta de mierda. 

John no supo cuantas veces lo habia follado o que las personas los viera en la puerta lo que mas le habia sorprendido de que nadie los detuviera. El vientre de John estaba hinchado. 

Clark salio del baño con una sonrisa en los labios y la ropa bien acomodada, John estaba vestido asi nomas pero sus pantalones estaban manchado por el semen que salia dentro suyo. Las personas estaban sonrojadas por lo escucharon ahi adentró, nunca creían que Clark fuera de esa manera. 

John estaba satisfecho, su cuerpo no daba más pero sus labios mostraba una sonrisa traviesa esperando volver a tener sexo de esa manera.


End file.
